From the Ashes 20
by Sephira Vanya Estelwen
Summary: So what happens when you accept help from a crazy little old lady with a dead raccoon on her door, a date with stupid bandits, a crash into a pyro and a party with a blood thirsty pirate crew. yeeeeaaah, i'm never accepting help from an old lady again.
1. Memo to self, pissing off guards is fun

"Move it bitch!" The guard growled as he kicked me from behind.

"You first asshole." I snapped back with a twisted grin. The guard let out a low grumble as he punched me in the stomach. Oh man did that hurt.

"Stupid whore." He said as he backhanded me when I kicked him. I laughed as I spat out the blood in my mouth.

"You're lucky they put the cuffs on me, you'd be one hell of a human cannon ball." That comment got me another black eye to match my other eye.

I chuckled darkly as he tied me up against the mast before leaving me for the other guards.

"Hey where you going? You're not leaving me are you? I thought you loved me." I called out at the guard. His buddies laughed as him as he threw a bottle at me.

"HEY! Don't waste the rum!" I yelled as the bottle broke, creating a nice gash on my forehead.

I dropped my grin and sighed as soon as the guards went below deck. I snorted. Guards my ass. They were bandits. You could tell by the way they acted no discipline at all. If they were really guards they would have had someone watch me, even with the sea stone cuffs on my hands.

"Damn, my shirt is ruined." I mutter as I watched the blood from my gash drip onto my already bloody and dirt stained shirt. It WAS a simple but nice quarter sleeve shirt, now though it was only a ripped piece of cloth that barely covered my chest.

I laughed as I remember when one of the bandits "tried" to have their way. That dude is never going to be able to pee straight, let alone have kids. That is if anyone woman wanted him.

I grinned as I got another idea.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed." I started, pitching my voice so that my singing sounded high and creepy.

"And bond her in her bones." I heard a couple of thumps imaging that the bandits were making their way up to the deck. They hated it when I sang this song. It creeped them out.

"The seas be ours and by the powers." And that's when a large fist came in my view.

I groaned as I came too. Damn my head hurts. I winced as I heard someone laughing.

"Maybe this time you'll to shut yer mouth, eh wench." I grinned as I turned to look at one of the bandits.

"And maybe next you guys will learn to take a bath, and clean that muck off your faces. Oh wait, those are your faces." I laughed then gasped when the bandit hit the gash on my head.

"Jeeeeez, if you didn't like what I said, you could have told me." I muttered loud enough to get hit again.

"Hell, your fucking crazy." The bandit said. I raised an eye brow at him.

"And your first clue was…..." I told him. He let out a low growl as he cut the rope that tied me to the mast before gripping my by the hair and dragging me over to his buddies.

"I can't take it anymore, let's dump the bitch." He growled.

FUCK! I felt the blood run form the face. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Hey there's no need for that, I'll be good!" I piped up, only to get hit again. Damn what is it beat on Riku day or what.

I heard a couple of the other guards agree with the guy holding my hair.

"Let's dump her, she's no use to us anyways." The leader said.

I thrashed around, trying to make a break for it as they dragged me over to the side of the boat. Just as they were about to toss me, I twisted around so that I was latched on one of the guys.

It took them about 20 minutes to get me off the guy. By then they had beaten me pretty good. I did manage to take out one of the bandits' eye and broke another's finger.

"Here." One bandits said as he pulled out the key to the cuffs. The others protested thinking that he was going to release me. Instead he hung the key around my neck hoping to piss me off. I smiled at him.

"How thoughtful of you. I remember this when I get out of these cuffs." I said smiling. Who am I kidding, I'm screwed here people.

I gave them one last kick in the ass before they hit me on the head. I saw my world fade as they tossed me into the sea. Looks like my time is over here.


	2. Mr Sexy to the rescue!

I yawned as I stretched out, or should I say tried to stretch. Something was stopping me from moving my arms apart and that when I remembered.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked as I started flailing around. I was goanna drown, I was goanna drown.

"Hey why am I still breathing?" I asked out loud when I noticed that I wasn't drowning. Actually I was floating quite well. How the hell am I floating though? I'm pretty sure that I should be drowning, not that I'm complaining here, I'm just a wee bit confused.

I tried to stretch again, forgetting about the sea stone cuffs…..

"SWEET!" I yelled. The sea stone cuffs were keeping my sorry ass from drowning. Ha-ha. Those bandits did me a favor, cool. I knew they secretly loved me. No one can resist the all mighty Riku!

I laughed to myself as I took in my surrounding. Fuck, nothing in sight, not even my ship. That got me a little steamed. Those bandits took my ship. Hey it might be small but it was MINE, and I don't like people taking what's MINE.

Anyways, I pretty much saw nothing in sight, so I had no idea where the hell I was. Greeaaaat.

"You know what I'm still tired; I'm going to take a nap." I said out loud, leaning back so I was floating on my back. And in a few minutes I was once asleep, though this time my head wasn't in danger.

I spoke too soon.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelped as something collided with my head.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled, holding my head. God damn it hurt. I heard someone yelp before something warm grabbed my arm lifting me out of the water.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the ocean?" A very sexy voice asked. I rubbed my head as I looked up at whoever hit me. It took all my strength to keep my jaw from dropping. THANK YOU JESUS!

I was saved by a very hot man, who did not ware a shirt. I would be thinking that I was dead if not the killer headache I was now getting.

"Sun bathing I think." I answered while trying to collect my thoughts. My brain hurts.

Mr. sexy let out a snort as he hoisted me out of the water.

"I think I might have hit you a little too hard." He muttered as I held me in his arm. Hey I'm not complaining here! Having a smexy guy holding you is a pretty damn nice thing to experience.

"Maybe, or I night just be crazy." I said. He looked at me before laughing. Damn his laugh was hot and so was his body, I mean his body was HOT. Damn, how can someone be so warm? Whatever, feels good on my cool skin.

"I think I better take you back with me and get you check out." He said as we started moving. I looked down to see that we were standing; well he was anyways, on a surfboard looking thingy. Sweet!

"Nice board thingy." I told him. He grinned as we went faster.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed, loving the speed we were going at, the wind rushing though my hair.

"You're sure a happy little thing." He said. I gave his a glare.

"I'm not short." I growled out. He laughed adjusted he gripped, making me cling to him. I don't wanna go back in the cold water.

"I didn't say you were short, I said you were little." He shot back, grinning. I rolled my eyes as I looked ahead.

"What's your name?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Riku. What's yours oh savior of my water logged bum." I teased. He laughed again.

"Ace."

"Nice to meet you Ace. So where are we going?" I asked, finally seeing something in the distance. I felt him tense a little.

"Back to my crew." Was all he said as we went even faster. I didn't get a chance to say something, seeing as I was staring at a huge ass ship.

"Dude that your ship?" I asked. Holy shit, I could like fit over a thousand of my dinky little ship in there and there would be still more room. Daaaaamn.

"Yeah, well my captain's ship anyways." He said, moving arm so that he was waving up to a couple of people on deck. I heard them shout something as they tossed a rope over the side just as we got there.

"Well, how are we going to get you up there?" He asked, more to himself than to me. I grinned as I grabbed the rope, climbing up it like a monkey.

"Okay then." I heard him say as he started climbing the rope with his surf board thingy on his back.

"HEY! You're not Ace." Someone shouted.

"I should hope not seeing as ace is a guy." I retorted before feeling someone hit me in the head, AGAIN. Damn how many times am I going to get hit there?

"Shit." I heard Ace swear as he caught me before I could hit the deck. I gave him a grin before pass out.

"Damn it Rocky, what the hell was that for?" Ace yelled as the rookie. He got over the side of the ship just in time to see Rocky hit Riku on the head. He winced, seeing as she already got hit earlier by his fire board.

"Sorry commander, I thought she was an enemy." The rookie said, looking a bit shamefaced. Ace glared as the kid before hosting Riku back into his arm.

"You'll report to the crow nest for the evening shift for the rest of the week." With that Ace turned around, carrying Riku, as he headed down the stairs into the belly of the ship.

He looked down at Riku, taking time to get a good look at her.

She had short white hair that went only down to her chin. He couldn't remember just what color her eyes where, but he thought that they were some kind of blue color.

She was tan under what looked like half healed bruises and cuts everywhere he could see skin, which was a lot. Her shorts and shirt where in ruins and just barely covered her. Also she was a little too thin for his tastes. It looked like she was held captive for a while, which would explain the cuffs on her hands, the large gash on her head and why she was out in the middle for the grand line.

"What the hell happened to you?" He muttered as he entered the room that the crew used as an infirmary.


	3. Cuffs, over sized tshirts & devil fruit

(hello, my little duckies. Thank you so far for reading the new version of from the ashes. And while I am doing a little talking here I will make clear a point. Someone had asked when did Riku lose her cuffs. The answer my dear is that she never lost her cuffs, and still has them on. It is possible to climb a rope while wearing hand cuffs. Though it is very hard and a bit awkward to do so .i can't really explain how it is done, except that it's like watching an inch worm. So without any further questions. I do not own one piece at all or any of the character except for those that I've created, and some of the few devil powers and the plot line. Would be so cool if I did own one piece, but aw well, I can dream.)

Adam White, known as Doc, was taking stock of what supplies they had in the infirmary when he heard the door open.

He let out a sigh, knowing that someone got hurt AGAIN. Not a day went by without someone getting hurt, and for the most part it was for stupid reasons at that. So imagine his surprise to see a bloody thin, obviously female body being brought in.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked as he walked over to the cot where Ace laid the girl on. Doc amended his thoughts when he got a good look. That was no girl, but a woman. A very thin and sick looking woman.

"Aw Doc, that hurts." Ace teased. Adam rolled his eyes as he grabbed a nearby rag, dipping it into a clean bowl of water.

"Yeah, and I'm from Alabasta." The older man retorted shaking his head as he whipped the blood of the woman's face. He grimaced as he looked at how dark he water turned from just one ringing.

"Boy, get me a bigger bowl and another rag." Ace went to do what he was told while the old man started cleaning a large gash on the woman's head. NO wonder there was a lot of blood. The gash was pretty large and head wounds always bleed at lot as it was.

Ace was back in minutes with another rag and a larger bowl. He grabbed the rag, drenching it in the water before getting started on cleaning the woman's arms, and where ever else he could.

"Where'd ya find this one?" The old man asked as he finished cleaning the wound. He looked it over, before deciding that it didn't need stitches.

"I literally ran into her on my way back. Laying in the middle of the ocean, just floating there I guess." The young man answered as rinsed his rag before going back to work.

"Hump. Bet you where the one to give her this gash then, eh boy." The old man snorted, shaking his head as he wrapped the woman's head. He looked up when Ace didn't say anything.

Ace was frowning deeply as he stared down.

"Easy lad, I was just teasing. I'm pretty sure whoever dumped her in the ocean gave her the gash." Doc said as he patted the young man's arm. Ace shook out of it before finishing whipping the blood off.

The woman looked better now that she wasn't covered in blood. The bruises and cut where as bad looking though they certainly weren't pretty either. She still looked a little too thin for the old man's concern. That's when he noticed that she was wearing cuffs, and not just any cuffs but sea stone cuffs.

"Shit." He cursed softly as he looked at the cuffs. Unless they had the key, there was no one of getting those cuffs off short of cutting her hands off.

"How long has she been wearing these?" He asked, picking up her wrists. Ace frowned.

"Not sure, she had those on when I found her." He said, looking a little confused. The old man shook his head as he pointed to the cuffs.

"I might need to check your head too, seeing as you might have gotten hit. Ace these are sea stone cuffs." Ace paled as he took a closer look at the cuffs.

"How the hell was she able to stay afloat?" he asked. Doc just shrugged.

"Sea stone cancels devil power, so maybe it cancels the curse too. I don't know. What I do know is that we need to get those cuffs off as soon as possible. She won't get any better till we get those damn things off her." The old man explained. Sometimes, he wondered how Ace ever survived the sea. The lad could be a bit clueless sometimes.

"You didn't see a key when you found her did you?" The old man asked, though he didn't have high hopes.

"No, I didn't see..wait!" Ace looked down at the woman's chest before sticking his hand down what was left of her shirt.

"ACE! What the hell are ya doing?" Doc yelled grabbing the pyro's hand. Ace grinned at him as he pulled his hand out, a blue key hanging from a chain that was hanging around the woman's neck.

Doc shook his head as he took the key, taking it off the chain before grabbing the woman's wrists.

"Ya might wanna hold her down. No telling what taking the cuffs off will do." He said. Ace nodded, placing his hand on the woman's shoulders. Doc sighed loudly before placing the key in the lock.

CLICK!

Ace and Doc stood there for a few minutes waiting for something to happen.

"You can stop holding me down, it's not like I'm going to blow the place apart." A sarcastic voice said, causing the two males to look down.

"On the other hand, I have too good looking men paying attention to me. Carry on." I grinned at the bewildered look their faces.

The old man started laughing as Ace turned a light red, quickly letting go and backing away from me. I let out a soft chuckled as I sat up.

Woo baby, my body hurts! But I did feel a lot better than before. More energetic, but that would be from having those stupid cuffs taken off.

I cracked my wrist, feeling my joints shift back into place before looking at the two men. The old man seemed nice, especially with those lively green eyes. He gave me a grin as he shook his head.

"How are you feeling, lass?" He asked me as he flashed a light in my eye.

"Fine, will be great if you get that light out of my eye though." I said. He chuckled as he pulled the light away.

"Well you seemed to be fit as a fiddle, though I be careful until you're all healed." He said as he tapped the bandage wrapped around my head. I didn't even notice it till now.

"Okay. I guess I'm still little weak. Guess the once a week moldy bread and stale water diet just didn't work for me." I said dramatically. The old man raised an eye brow at me as Ace laughed.

"You know what I think a hit to the head might have done you some good, maybe we should give you another hit." He said. I laughed as I shook my head.

"Me head is hard as dragon hide." I said with a wry grin. The old man just shook his head as grabbed a roll of bandages and some type of ointment.

"Ace, go get her something decent to wear while I clean and bandage her cuts." The old man ordered. Ace gave me a grin before leaving the room.

I sighed as I slouched a bit.

"I think you've been doing the captive treatment while doing your diet." The old man said as he rubbed the ointment into the cuts and bruises on my arm.

"Yeah well, some people get mad when you talk about their lack of manners." I said as he finished with the ointment, wrapping my arms up.

"Lass I believe that you said a lot more than that." He said, grinning wickedly as he finished up. Just in time too. Ace came back with what looked like a pair of long pants and an equally long shirt.

"Sorry bout this but it's all we have right now, unless you'd want to wear a nurse outfit." Ace said. I shuddered at the thought of me in a skirt or dress.

"NO! I mean, no that's okay." I grinned sheepishly as he gave me the bundle.

"Well me and Ace will be right outside. Come out when you're done." The old man said before grabbing Ace by the arm and dragging him out o the room. I grinned as I pulled my rags off.

The shirt was really baggy but the pants fitted nicely. Both were clean which was what really matter. I can always get something more suited to my purposes later.

I looked up and saw myself in a mirror. I laughed. I look like a kid that found their parents clothing and decided to play dress up. At least the shirt covered the vital areas.

I grinned as I opened the door.

"I wondering if there is a giant wondering around without a shirt on." I commented as I stepped out into the hallway. The old man snickered as Ace laughed.

"It was the only clean decent shirt I could find." He said lead me down the hall with the old man following right behind me. I seriously got to find out the man's name. I can't keep calling him old man.

"Yo, grandpa what's your name?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. He shook his head at me.

"Names Adam, but everyone call me Doc." He answered as we walked up a flight of stairs. I grinned.

"Cool. Thanks for taking care of me gramps." I said. He glared at me while Ace laughed. I followed the two out onto the deck. Things are looking to be good so far.

Wow the place looked bigger on top then it did when I was in Ace's arms.

"Nice ship." It was a nice ship. It was well taken care of and loved. Kind of made me miss my own little dinky boat.

"Thanks. Pops takes good care of his ship." Ace said as he walked up towards a large mountain that moved. Turned out to be a very large man.

"Woah." I muttered. Gramps heard me and chuckled a bit as Ace lead me to stand right in front of the large man.

I felt my neck crick as I tried to look up at the huge man.

"Damn what the hell did your feed ya? Some kind of fertilizer?" I wanted to hide. Sometimes things pop out of my mouth before I could stop it, usually when I'm surprised.

Instead of getting whapped by the big man, he just laughed as he slapped his knee. I felt my knees grow a little weak in relief.

"Firey little brat." He said. I grinned at him.

"And proud of it!" I exclaimed causing him to laugh even more.

"Hey Pops, this is the girl that I found." Ace explained after the bug man calmed down a little.

"Hmm, lass what were you doing out in the middle of the ocean?" The big man asked me. I sighed knowing that someone would ask me and I would have to answer it.

"Well, it's really simple. I was getting a few things from a town while waiting for the local blacksmith to finish tinkering with my weapons. I was storing the supplies on the ship when a group of bandits jumped me. Unfortunately they slapped those stupid cuffs on me before hitting me over the head. Next thing I know I'm my ship, tied up. After two weeks the bandits decided to toss me in the water." I explained. It wasn't that much of a story.

"Interesting. Ace didn't Thatch take care of a small ship with a group of bandits, yesterday?" The big man ask.

"Yeaaaah." Ace said as he looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Eh, the ship was slowly falling apart. Rather have the sea have it than a group of dirty morons." I said. Gramps gave me a proud smile as the big man slapped my back making me slide a litte. Woah, that man can hit!

"Jeeeezz, just hit me a little harder, and I can fly to alabasta." I retorted causing the guys to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit, Riku!" Ace yelped as he leaped back. I raised an eye brow as I leaned back. My eyes widen when I realized that I wasn't leaning against anything.

"Fuck!" I totally forgot about my devil fruit.


	4. New beginings

(HI! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while things are getting really busy over here between my job, the holiday season and the play practices that I have to go to. Anyways I love the reviews I am getting from you guys they make me smile and feel like I'm actually doing a good job here! YAY! Again if you have any cool suggestions for this story or for a new story in general please let me know! Now on with the story!)

(HI GUYS! If you're wondering about whether you already read this chapter then yes you have. I deleted it and this is a better version of it. Sorry about the last one, I don't know why I did it but it sucked. Hopefully this version is better.)

I chuckled uneasily as the crew stared at me. I could feel my cheeks burn from all the staring, it took all my will not to vanish due to the embarrassment but I didn't want to give them more reasons to stare at me.

"You're floating!" Someone yelled out. I rolled my eyes as my agitation took over my embarrassment.

"I didn't know that." I snapped. I sighed as I let myself relax against the gentle breeze, my body folding so that I looked like I was sitting in a chair.

Ace chuckled as he leaned against the side railing.

"Well this would explain the cuffs." He said. I laughed as I rolled over so that it looked like I was laying on something with my head propped up by my hands.

"Correct. My capture's didn't like it when their buddies where being shot into the air like rockets." I said with a big grin on my face. Couple of the crew members nearby shuddered.

"Anyways what the big fuss about, it's not like you guys haven't seen devil powers before, hell I know for fact that a couple of you have then." I stated as I floated over by Ace. He seemed a bit surprised.

"What can you do?" A guy with a pompadour asked. Interesting hair style…

"Well, how to explain this, hmmmmmm…." I pondered on how to explain.

"Well, the devil fruit was named Tengoku no Sora, The heaven sky fruit. I have the ability to control air along with a minor ability to heal." I explained.

"That explains how quickly you're recovering." Gramps said. I nodded.

"It's nothing too great sadly. I can still die from a great wound if I'm not taken care of. Kind of sucks." I explained.

"What did you mean that you know for a fact?" A blonde asked. I raised an eyebrow as I floated over to him. The air around him was somewhat warm with a faint scent of smoke and something that almost smelled avian.

"Well the air tells me. For example the air around you is a bit warmer than it would be for a normal person on a day like this, also you carry a faint scent of smoke and avian. My guess is that you have a fire type power with bird like abilities or you just recently set a bird on fire." I told him. He seemed a bit surprised by this along with a few others.

I grinned as I floated over to ace, who was a walking heater. The air around him felt like a very warm summer day and the scent of ash and smoke was coming in waves. My guess would be that he had a very powerful fire type power. Maybe even one of the great four like pops and I. Yes I could defiantly tell that the big man had the great power of earth. Well the destructive power of it anyway.

"Brat." I looked up at pops.

"How about becoming one of my daughters." He said. I laughed. He request came out more like a demand than a request. But hey who am I to refuse such a kind offer.

"Well with such a fine offer, I would be mad to refuse." I teased. The big man laughed as the crew members cheered. I laughed. I knew they weren't cheering for me, they were cheering for the excuse to party.

Oh this was going to be good.


	5. PARTY!

Sephy : Sorry for the long wait. My plot bunnies went missing for a while and I found out that a certain vampire was eating them. –glares at annoying regal no life king-

Alucard: -does nothing but smirks-

Sephy: anyways, I've finally found them again though I had to kill most of them; turns out bunnies can turn into ghouls too.

Alucard: -laughs-

Sephy: -loses it- #$% this! I'm going to #$% get you for this!

Plot bunny: Sephy does not own anything but her imagination, her ideas, and things that belong to her crazed mind. She does not own one piece or anything hellsing related though she has tried.

-Evil laughter echoes throughout the area-

Sephy: ALUCARD!

"Pay up."

Thatch laughed as Marco handed over 20 berries. I grinned as I counted the money, old habit, before stuffing it in a pocket. I had already won at least 50 berries from a few others.

"Alright whose next?" I yelled over the sounds of laughter, more yelling, drinking and other party sounds. I felt my grin turn a bit evil as Ace sat down in front of me.

"You sure you want to go against me?" I mocking asked. He gave me a grin.

"Alright then. Thatch start it when you're ready." I said.

"Alright, three, two, one." Thatch counted off. And thus started the staring contest.

You're probably wondering if a lost a few marbles aren't ya? Too bad I can't answer that one. Anyways yes we're have a staring contest and yes I've made at least 70 berries off of it so far. People get bored out here on the sea sometimes.

Anyways for some reason someone wanted to have a staring contest, and since me being me, I agreed on the account that if I win I'd get 10 berries. So far no one's beaten me yet.

"You blinked!"

"Damn it!"

I laughed as Ace handed me 10 berries while Marco handed Thatch 20. Thatch gave me a grin as he pocketed his money.

"How the hell do you do it?" Ace asked as he handed me a tankard. I just shrugged.

"Practice, I guess. Me and my brothers would go at it all the time when we were little." I winced as I realized what I had said.

"Brothers? You had brothers? How many?" Sparky, a young kid with a thing for bombs piped up.

"Just two before I met you guys, know I have too many." I teased causing those that heard to laugh. I smiled as Sparky started going on about his new toy or something like it. I was glad that I didn't have to talk about my family. It was a bit of a sore subject for me still, even after ten years.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Ace watching me. I smiled at me as I nodded. He didn't seem convinced but he only gave me another questioning look before going back to talking with Thatch.

I groaned as I felt someone kick me in the side. I heard someone yelp, probably the idiot who kicked me, before a loud splash.

"Man over board." Someone else yelled. I groaned as I sat up. My head didn't hurt like some others did but I still didn't like waking up this early, nor was I a morning person either.

I rubbed my eyes as I leaned against the rail, seeing who fell in. it was Marco and I knew then that he was the one who tried to kick me away.

It took about 10 minutes to drag him back onto the deck seeing as he sank like an anchor.

"Hey Riku." Ace muttered as he sat up yawning. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the party, falling down face first. I though he passed out, not being able to hold his liquor but then one of the crew told me that he was narcoleptic.

So me, being the nice girl I am, I decided to keep an eye on the hot pyro. Pun was not intended there. ^_^'

"Morning Ace." I grumbled as I pulled my hair back into a low pony tail. There was just enough that I could do so. Eh, maybe I'll go it out this time.

"What happened to Marco?" He asked, looking over to where they dragged him onto the deck.

"Eh, not sure." I yawned again, felling my jaw ache a little. Maybe partying while still recovering from lack of food and water wasn't such a good idea.

"He looks pissed." Ace commented. I let out a low snicker. Ace looked at me then at Marco and then at me again.

"I think I know why now." He said with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes as I got up. Ace followed me as I headed down below the deck. He helped showed me to the girl's showers and even gave me a change of clothes to wear. Well I now know where the pants came from. At least the shirt fitted a lot better this time.

After about a good 10 minutes, I felt like my old self again. Ace was waiting outside the door, wearing a pair of clean pants and his boots along with his hat. I looked at myself and sighed.

"You know as soon as we get near an island I'm going to need to pick up a few things. I can't keep stealing yours pants." I told me. He raised an eyebrow, grinning at me. I rolled me eyes as I followed into the mess hall.

"Perv."


End file.
